vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mythology
Summary Mythology refers to (or is the study of) the tales created and collected by people across the world to explain nature, history, and customs, and an important part of each culture. It is by all means a fascinating and controversial topic. The stories found in mythologies has inspired many stories and works of today. Note that religions with a significant quantity of modern day followers are not allowed to be featured in this wiki. The exceptions to this are ones with an incredibly small amount of current followers, such as the Aesir faith, and ones for which the followers are agnostic, such as Shintoism. Power of the Verse The power of mythologies can vary, and often be interpreted differently. It cannot be generalized. While one would argue a god is universal, others would say that it is only planetary, as people back then didn't know how large the universe is. Regardless, mythology can still be powerful, containing beings who can consume everything and everyone in the multiverse, and being gods of infinite size and hax. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Apex Predator X * Dark-Carioca * SaiyanSage * Darkanine * ZacharyGrossman273 * DanFlsamual21 * Legion350 * Serpent of the Internet 97 * Hellbeast1 * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * FrostMouse0 * Mariogoods * Votron5 * Uninown * Junkoposter * CinnabarManx421 * Sans2345 * Alien Dual Blaster * Edenstar Opponents * Agnaa * BruceTheBatman Neutral *Ri ban do *Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan Calculations and Important Threads *Distance Between the Firmament and Earth in Ancient Greek Cosmology *Greek Mythology Cosmology and Respect Thread Greek/Roman Mythology The 12 Olympians File:Jupiter_Zeus_Myth_Mythology.png|'Zeus/Jupiter'|link=Zeus (Myth) File:Poseidon_Neptune_Myth_Mythology.png|'Poseidon/Neptune'|link=Poseidon (Myth) File:Athena_by_yamaorce-dapk8pe.jpg|'Athena/Minerva'|link=Athena (Myth) File:Hera_Campana_Louvre_Ma2283.jpg|'Hera/Juno'|link=Hera (Myth) File:Birds-wallpapers-animal-backgrounds-ncfptg7-game-wallpaper.jpg|'Ares/Mars'|link=Ares (Myth) File:Apollo_by_arcosart-d56yhre.jpg|'Apollo'|link=Apollo (Mythology) File:Diane_de_Versailles_Leochares.jpg|'Artemis/Diana'|link=Artemis (Myth) File:HermesSeatedC.jpg|'Hermes/Mercury'|link=Hermes (Myth) File:Demeter_Altemps_Inv8596.jpg|'Demeter/Ceres'|link=Demeter (Myth) File:Aphrodite_swan_BM_D2.jpg|'Aphrodite/Venus'|link=Aphrodite (Mythology) File:Hephaestus-1-.jpg|'Hephaestus/Vulcan'|link=Hephaestus Status of 12th Seat Disputed File:Hestia_Giustiniani2.jpg|'Hestia/Vesta'|link=Hestia (Mythology) File:Dioniso_seduto,_officina_neoattica,_I_sec_dc,_6728.jpg|'Dionysus/Bacchus'|link=Dionysus (Myth) Titans File:Kronos_by_erikvonlehmann-d38c5s0.jpg|'Kronos/Saturn'|link=Kronos (Myth) File:Atlas2.jpg|'Atlas'|link=Atlas (Mythology) File:Helios_by_genzoman-d7ykylm.jpg|'Helios/Sol'|link=Helios (Myth) File:Rhea1-1617.jpg|'Rhea/Cybele'|link=Rhea (Myth) Protogenoi File:Chaos_myth.jpg|'Chaos'|link=Chaos (Mythology) File:NyxDarkness_MarciBrinker.jpg|'Nyx/Nox'|link=Nyx (Myth) File:Gaia_Mythology.png|'Gaia/Terra'|link=Gaia (Myth) File:Uranus-0.jpg|'Uranus/Caelus'|link=Uranus (Myth) File:Thanatosgreek.jpg|'Thanatos/Mors'|link=Thanatos (Myth) File:Ananke.jpg|'Ananke/Necessitas'|link=Ananke File:Achlys.png|'Achlys'|link=Achlys (Mythology) *The Fates Daimons File:Nemesis1.jpg|'Nemesis'|link=Nemesis (Myth) File:Eris_Antikensammlung_Berlin_F1775.jpg|'Eris/Discordia'|link=Eris (Myth) File:Head_of_Hypnos.jpg|'Hypnos/Somnus'|link=Hypnos (Mythology) Other Theoi File:Hades_Myth.png|'Hades/Pluto'|link=Hades (Myth) File:C0067.jpg|'Heracles/Hercules'|link=Heracles/Hercules (Myth) File:Hecate_Goddess_Of_Magic.jpg|'Hecate/Diana Trivia'|link=Hecate (Mythology) File:Clip_image008_thumb.jpg|'Nereus'|link=Nereus (Myth) File:Castor-pollux-porcelain.jpg|'Castor and Pollux'|link=Gemini (Myth) Monsters *Typhon *Charybdis *Lernaean Hydra *Catoblepas *Hippocampus *Amphisbaena *Hecatonchires *Griffin Demigods *Achilles *Perseus *Bellerophon *Theseus *Orpheus Humans *Odysseus *Telemachus *Diomedes *Agamemnon *King Midas *Tydeus Norse Mythology Aesir *Odin *Thor Vanir *Freyr Jötnar *Jörmundgandr *Fenrir *The Norns *Ymir *Loki Monsters *Draugr Egyptian Mythology Ogdoad *Amun *Heh Ennead *Atum *Isis *Osiris *Nut *Set Other Deities *Ra *Ma’at *Anubis *Thoth *Aten *Ammit *Neith *Apophis *Sekhmet *Bastet *Sobek *Anhur *Hapi *Medjed Japanese Mythology/Folklore Kotoamatsukami *Amenominakanushi Kami *Kagutsuchi *Amaterasu *Tsukuyomi *Susanoo *Amatsu Mikaboshi *Ryujin *Akkorokamui Yōkai *Gashadokuro *Oni *Namazu *Kappa *Teke Teke *Kuchisake-onna Humans *Momotaro Aztec Mythology Teotl *Tezcatlipoca *Quetzalcoatl *Huitzilopochtli *Xipe Totec *Chalchiuhtlicue *Tonatuih *Tlaloc Chinese Mythology Deities: AACAFBEE-1392-48A4-AE3A-0566A025B162.jpeg|Pan Gu|link=Pan Gu (Chinese Myth) Legendary Beings: 6AD8DD38-D9B6-4264-8008-FED47BCA654B.jpeg|Sun Wukong |link=Sun Wukong (Myth) Mesopotamian Mythology Anunnaki *Marduk *Ishtar Other Deities *Tiamat Demigods *Gilgamesh Philippine Mythology Diwata/Anito *Bakunawa *Bathala *Mayari *Tala Monsters *Aswang Australian Aboriginal/Dreamtime Mythology Deities *Rainbow Serpent *Yhi Monsters *Bunyip Manx Mythology *Buggane Scottish Mythology/Folklore *Nuckelavee *Kelpie *Loch Ness Monster English Mythology/Folklore Humans *Beowulf Creatures *Redcap *Spring-Heeled Jack *The Nameless Thing of Berkeley Square *Basilisk Irish Mythology Tuatha De Danann *Lugh Demigods *Cú Chulainn *Diarmuid Ua Duibhne Humans *Fionn Mac Cumhaill Monsters *Dullahan German Mythology *Nachtkrapp *Kobold French Mythology carcolh3.png|'Lou Carcolh'|link=Lou Carcolh tarasqueface.png|'Tarasque'|link=Tarasque (myth) Inuit Mythology *Sedna Cherokee Mythology *Unetlanvhi *Averesboro Gallinipper *Dâyuni'sï Navajo Mythology *Nayanazgeni *Coyote Iroquois Mythology *Tawiscara Lakota Mythology *Wakan Tanka Algonquian Mythology Manitou *Gitche Manitou *Thunderbird *Wendigo Incan Mythology *Inti *Viracocha Arabic Mythology *Bahamut *Ghoul *Roc Colombian Mythology File:Bague.jpg|'Bague'|link=Bague (Mythology) File:Chiminigagua2.jpg|'Chiminigagua'|link=Chiminigagua (Mythology) File:Sue_Myth3.jpg|'Sué'|link=Sué (Mythology) File:Chia.jpg|'Chía'|link=Chía (Mythology) File:Oroprofile2.png|'Oro'|link=Oro (Mythology) File:Pilcuanprofile.jpg|'Pilcuan'|link=Pilcuan (Mythology) File:Dragon_Hydraprofile.jpg|'Dragon Hydra'|link=Dragon Hydra (Mythology) File:Monstruo-del-lago-totaprofile.jpg|'Lake Tota Monster'|link=Lake Tota Monster Romanian Mythology *Strigoi Persian Mythology Humans *Rostam *Esfandiyār Monsters *Manticore *Jawzahr Modern Mythology *Cegua *Flying Dutchman *Santa Claus *Chupacabra Mexican Folklore *La Llorona Bulgarian Folklore *Krali Marko Vodou *Baron Samedi *Zombie American Folklore People *Paul Bunyan *John Henry *Alfred Bulltop Stormalong Creatures *Jersey Devil *Tailypo *Two-Toed Tom Fakelore *Pecos Bill *Don Quixote de la Mancha Congo Mythology *Mwindo *Mokele-mbembe Zulu Mythology Deities *Unkulunkulu Monsters *Tokoloshe Polynesian Mythology *Maui Hawaiian Mythology Kupua *Pele Arthurian Legends *King Arthur Pendragon *Sir Gawain Mongolian Mythology Deities *Tengri Monsters *Mongolian Death Worm Hebrew Mythology *Golem Slavic Mythology Deities *Perun *Veles *Rod *Jarilo Creatures *Samodiva Humans *Koschei Finnish Mythology Jumala *Ukko *Lempo Mayan Mythology *Chaac *Qʼuqʼumatz/Kukulkan *Xbalanque and Hunahpu Basque Mythology *Aatxe Lithuanian Mythology *Aitvaras Brazilian Mythology Deities *Tupã Monsters *Mapinguari Germanic Mythology *Sigurd Basque Mythology herensuge3.PNG|'Herensuge'|link=Herensuge Mari1.jpg|'Mari'|link=Mari gizotso1.png|'Gizotso'|link=Gizotso Catalan Mythology dip2.png|'Dip'|link=Dip cocollona1.png|'Cocollona'|link=Cocollona muladona.png|'Muladona'|link=Muladona Cantabrian/Asturian Mythology Ojáncanu3.png|'Ojáncanu'|link=Ojáncanu Cuegle.png|'Cuegle'|link=Cuegle Culebre.png|'Culebre'|link=Culebre Indian Folklore Vetal_FT_ProfImg.jpg|'Vetala'|link=Vetala (Baital Pachisi) Category:Mythology Category:Verses